Where My Demons Hide
by Satz.T
Summary: ("But that's the whole point you see," Tora's gaze on her intensified and he murmured, "You can never get even with me."He pressed her cheeks lightly and her lips parted open in a childish pout, and then, without warning, his lips crashed down on hers. ) . A ToraXOC fan fiction. Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid-sama!/Maid-sama! belongs to Fujiwara Hiro. No infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1:The One That Got Away

**CHAPTER ONE: The One That Got Away**

He had to let go. Tora Igarashi was the kind of man who didn't think twice about getting another man's woman and making her his. But when it came to Misaki Ayuzawa, he'd always made exceptions and done things contradictory to his nature. Sure he had fun with her. Maybe he wanted more. But he knew he had to let go of her. She wasn't his to take. Somehow he understood this beyond he had ever done before.

And so he here he was, back in the student council room, going through papers. The vice-president Maki was relaying some suggestions. But Tora's mind was far away.

"Kaichou?" Maki's inquiring tone had a slight hint of worry.

Tora looked up at Maki and gave him a smile. The kind of oh-so-sweet-and-genuine smile that had many fooled. "I'm fine Kanade. We'll wrap up the remaining work tomorrow"

He slowly got up from the chair he was sitting on. The action was smooth and graceful. Hands in the pockets of his white school trousers, a slight smirk playing on his lips, his amber eyes distant and cool, Tora made as if to walk away.

Maki protested, "But, Kaichou this is-"

"I said," Tora's voice was dangerously suggestive, " tomorrow Maki." He had come to stop by the door. His gaze rested on Maki and said nonchalantly, "I need a break"

And he walked out.

As the door closed, Maki let out a sigh of despair. He would have been handsome if it hadn't been for his slit eyes. Heir to the famous Maki Dining Group Industry, he had been the closest to a friend that Tora ever had. He knew everything about Tora and yet knew nothing about him. However he could tell that Tora was becoming restless.

And it had to do with a certain girl who was the student council president of Seika High School.

But he knew something which might help him revert to his usual ways. Might.

-:-

Tora was in one of the empty classrooms. He was sitting at the ridiculously huge bay window that looked out into the equally ridiculous garden, both of which were something that one wouldn't find in normal schools. But then again Miyabigaoka was _the_ school for the élite. And things such as fully air-conditioned classrooms, bay windows and palatial gardens were of the trivial things.

Tora looked tall, even when he was sitting. He sat with legs stretched, one crossed over the other, one of his arms resting on the armrest. His head was leaning back to one side as he gazed out of the window at the distant setting sun.

He remembered the last time he'd seen Misaki. It had been when they were returning to Japan after the Gerard episode at Britain. A smirk played upon his smug face when he remembered kissing Misaki at the airport. He felt satisfied remembering the look on Usui's face when he'd done so.

But then he remembered the time earlier when he'd seen both of them in embrace at Gerard's family shop. He felt irritated as well as sad when he remembered the smile that Misaki had given Usui. Then anger overcame and stood up abruptly and walked out. Maki stood outside, heads bowed, "Your car is ready Kaichou."

"That will be all Maki" hands in his pockets, Tora walked off. Maki stood there watching Tora's back with a worried expression on his face.

-:-

The room was dark and the only source of light was the gap below the door. The room was spacious and neat except for the rumple of clothes and a pair of stilettos strewn on the floor. Two figures were on the bed. There was rigorous contact of the skin and the bodies moved in a rhythm until they finally collapsed side by side one the bed. The deed done, they lay there for a couple of minutes, panting.

Tora got up and pulled his pants back up. He removed a few notes from the bundle in his pocket and threw it down on the naked body sprawled on the bed. "Now leave."

The girl, a petite brunette, probably 17, was well endowed and had a tanned skin and a face that was prettily done. She looked indignantly at Tora and asked, sounding puzzled," What do you mean Tora-kun. I didn't come here for the money." She pouted her full lips and gave an insulted look that Tora could easily tell was a pretense. He could see the greed in her eyes when they eyed the bills he'd thrown at her.

"I got what I wanted and gave you what you wanted. Now pick up he money and get your clothes and leave. I f you don't hurry, I'll just have to ask someone to throw you out."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly got out of the bed and began to gather her clothes and put them on one by one. Tora was leaning by the mini-bar as he watched her. He sipped into the glass of wine that he'd poured for himself. He looked like a figure out of a magazine: black trousers that were unbuttoned, a bare torso that was a perfect V, all lean but with muscles rippling at the arms. His golden hair fell on his face like roguish mops, his amber eyes glowed with impatience and his lips were pulled down in a thin line of disdain. Standing there, holding a glass, he looked like a demigod.

When the woman was done, she walked o the door and turned the knob. Then turning back she gave him a seductive smile and said, "call me." Tora scowled but she didn't seem affected. She turned, opened the door and left. When he heard the sound of a second door slam shut, Tora let his glass down and collapsed on the plush sofa. Legs apart, his shoulders drooped low, and he was bent forward, resting his head in his hands.

"Not enough" he said out loud to no one in particular.

"I can't get enough."

**A/N: **Thanks for reading guys. This is my first fan fiction so I may be a bit irregular in updating, but I'll try my best to upload at fast as I can. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: An Encounter And After

**CHAPTER TWO: An Encounter And After**

A new term after spring break had started. Miyabigaoka was a hive of activity as the school prepared for its annual spring festival. Ribbons, bows, lights and flowers decorated the school garden, all the way from the entrance to the main building. Make-shifts stalls were set up and these were to be run by people hired by the students. A huge stage was set up in the baseball ground. It was to be used for entertainment purposes. Top stars, models, singers and actors were invited to perform. The food being served inside the school's banquet hall was being prepared by chefs of 5-star restaurants.

In short, everything was running normal for a _MIYABIGAOKA_ festival. Tora Igarashi was busy with student council work. He was swamped with paper-work hat needed his ratification. Even though Tora had the means to employ other people to do his work and still keep his position as the student council president secure, he welcomed this busy phase that kept his mind away from things that were lately annoying him.

Misaki Ayuzawa for example. Tora had let go of _her. _But what he _couldn't let go of_ was the fact that a woman had resisted all that he had to offer. His charms, his looks, his personality (which wasn't necessarily rotten on the surface) and most of all his money and his position as the Igarashi heir. He was the most eligible and sought after bachelor in all of Japan for God's sake!

And thus annoyed and insulted he had spent every single night of the past two months sweeping women off their feet, giving them a wonderful time, bedding them and then tossing them away liked used tissues. It gave him a certain sense of satisfaction to know that he had a power over all the women who mooned over him. Some of them were shameless enough to return and beg for more. And they got more...of the same treatment.

Women, to Tora, were all the same (Ayuzawa excepted). They were creatures who acted feeble and coquettish. They hankered after wealth and power. And hence they were always fishing for men with status and money with hopes of becoming _friends with benefits_.

Tora smirked at the thought.

"What's so amusing Kaichou?" Maki interrupted his chain of thoughts. Tora looked up from the stack of papers he was going through and smiled, " Nothing at all, Kanade." And then he smirked at him and asked, "I'm bored Maki. Find me something interesting." His tone was casual yet suggestive and Maki perfectly understood that Tora wanted a new toy that he could play with for a while instead of just one day.

"That won't be a problem Kaichou," and Maki smiled back.

-:-

The festival was in full swing and students from other schools and other people thronged the crowds. Tora and Maki were taking rounds. They were both surrounded by a group of Tora's fan girls who were clinging on to him and fighting for his attention. Tora was smiling and being polite and courteous to everyone he met. People made way as he walked through. Tall and handsome, Tora Igarashi walked with a casual elegance that no one could match. He possessed the air of superiority and elegance that came with years of practice. Except that being elegant and charming came naturally to him.

As they were thus walking, Tora spotted the familiar green blazer of Seika High school. "Please excuse me, I need to finish some work," and he detached himself from the little group and walked towards the place where he had spotted it. It was a girl with black hair who had her back turned to him. Tora smiled inwardly as he started to walk towards her. She was leaning on an old cherry tree and was facing the garden away from the crowds.

When he was a considerable distance near her, he called out in his lazy drawling voice, "Misaki?" There was no response nor did she turn to look to look at him. It irked Tora and he crept up behind her . Slipping an arm around her waist, he breathed on her neck, "Are you ignoring me Misa-chan?"

She yelped and turned around and punched Tora in the jaw. Taken aback, Tora slipped down. Nursing his aching jaw he looked up into a pair of confused and shocked eyes. Green eyes that weren't Misaki's.

Tora's eyes widened as he looked at her. Damn! How could he have mistaken a stranger for Misaki? There must have been many black-haired Seika-high students at the festival. What made him jump to conclusions?

The girl was breathing heavily and talking to Tora in a language he didn't understand. He noticed that her hair was longer than Misaki's and they wavy curls unlike Misaki's straight tresses. She had earphones plugged in her ears which explained why she didn't answer when Tora addressed her. She was still speaking incoherently and shooting accusing glares at him. Tora stood up in one swift movement which alarmed he and she backed against the tree.

"Take those earphones off when you are in a crowd will you," Tora growled "or else you'll cause problems" he continued nursing his jaw. Damn! She did punch hard. The girl spoke again, this time in Japanese, "You idiot! How dare you sneak up on me! I'll-" Tora cut her short by yanking her earphones off and pinning her against the tree such that they were hidden behind it. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth but Tora didn't let her start.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his voice at once authoritative and dangerous.

"Excuse me?" she stared at him as if she couldn't believe him. And then she let out sarcastic laugh, "_You_ sneak up on me and then ask _me_ who I am? Fuck off!"

The slang took Tora by surprise! No one, especially women, talked to him that way. While he was thus surprised, the little chit landed a blow on his stomach with her knee. Tora almost doubled over but didn't let go of the girl.

"Let go of me you bastard!" She hissed, her Japanese was broken and accented.

Tora released her but did not back away. He gazed into her emerald eyes and smirked, "What did you just call me?" There was a dangerous edge to his voice and stepping in closer to her, he roughly lifted her chin up and gazed down intently into her face. He was amused to find mixed expressions of apprehension and anger in them. It turned him on and excited him. There was that unmistakable fire in her eyes that he wanted to tame and then extinguish.

A slight cough interrupted him from whatever he was about to do or say. He let his hands fall to his sides and threw his head back nonchalantly. Then he turned around to face the intruder.

"Maki?" Tora's voice was questioning. He was annoyed, Maki could tell that.

"Kaichou—" before he could complete his sentence, there was a flurry of green and black-the girl had taken the chance to escape and disappear into the crowd of students in no time.

"Maki" Tora murmured as he gazed at the throng.

"Yes Kaichou?" Maki could sense what was coming, this kind of situation had been repeated several times already.

"Keep an eye on her. I want you to get me every detail about her by tomorrow. _Everything._" there was a menacing tone in his voice which could not be apprehended from his casual, nothing-happened-at all-expression. Without waiting for a response, he walked away.

Maki sighed. Tora Igarashi had found someone new to use. And abuse.

-:-

-:-

Thanks for reading guys. Reviews please, I need them to know if I'm going well or not. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Stalkers and Stolen Kisses

**CHAPTER 3 : Of Stalkers And Stolen Kisses**

The digital alarm clock went off and a tune of sirens blared. The figured on the bed jumped up and grabbed the little gadget, fumbling with it, trying to shut it down. When the sleepy fingers found the switch and turned it off, the figure shifted and moved out of the bed and walked to the blinds and parted them slightly, a ray of sunlight streamed in and slightly illuminated the figure of a girl. She was dressed only in a sleeveless white midi which accentuated her youthful yet graceful figure. Her raven hair was tousled from sleep, but her eyes seemed alert as they peered out through the gap in the blinds.

The city skyline looked refreshing in the morning sun, but her focus was not on the urban scenery. Rather it was on the alley which directly across the road from her apartment. A sudden movement of shadow caught her attention and she scowled before letting go the blinds and throwing the room in darkness again.

-:-

Tora Igarashi sat across Kanade Maki in his white limousine. His long legs were set slightly apart, his elbows rested on his knees and his chin rested on his intertwined fingers which gave him a casual yet elegant appearance, his school uniform was a pristine white, crisp and lacking any creases. His eyes flickered with interest as the vice-president relayed information from a thick file.

"Her name is Tanya Watanui. Age 17. Birthday- April 21st. Blood type O-positive. She is a new transfer at Seika high school, 2nd year student, top grades."Maki said it all in one breath.

"Basics Maki! That's all you've given me so far. I want to know everything, her weaknesses, her strengths, where she lives and all."Tora drawled. He was seemingly annoyed.

"She lives on the seventh floor of Sakura Heights, which is a short distance from Seika. Sakura Heights, if I may point out, is way too expensive for a commoner to afford."Maki said pointedly.

Tora raised an eyebrow questioningly. To which Maki responded with a shrug of the shoulders and continued, "We have been unable to get a record of family history and background. She's too shady, it would seem that she knows she's being followed. She has evaded and dodged my men a lot. All we know is that she migrated from Russia and lives alone. The rest is, as you said, basics." He stopped and waited for Tora to respond.

Tora leaned back and folded his arms behind his head and smirked at the picture of the girl that Maki had given him. He let the picture fall to the floor of the car. A golden skinned girl, with black curls and an oval face stared up. The lips were pink and full and were pulled into a slight smile, just like Mona-Lisa's. The eyes shone, even in the picture, with a knowing and mischievous glint, until a foot came down on the picture and trampled it.

"I'll step into the picture myself then Maki."Tora smirked and then broke out into a low but evil laugh. The limo continued up the road, towards the huge building of Miyabigaoka High.

-:-

Class 2-F of Seika high was alive and buzzed with activity. School was about to start and students were piling in, greeting each other and chatting. Tanya sat at her desk, scowling at the papers in front of her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the Japanese vocabulary into her head. The characters all seemed the same to her. Her mind was riddled with thoughts of the incident at the Miyabigaoka festival a few days ago and the stalker who had been spying on her since the past couple of days. The first thought irritated her and the second puzzled and worried her.

_Why would anyone want to follow me?_ She mused as she stared at the papers in front of her. But she didn't get the time to ponder over it any further as the bell rang and the teacher entered, signaling the commencement of class. Students scrambled to their respective seats and Tanya sighed as she put away the Japanese texts and prepared for Math.

Limits were always a better option to bore and confuse your mind with, rather than freaky perverts and shady stalkers.

-:-

School ended six hours later and students were happily moving out. Some stayed back for after school club practice and matches. Tanya hadn't joined any club yet. So she bade her classmates goodbye and headed towards the shoe locker. She was tired. Tired of how monotonous her days had become. Tired because she was bore and she had nothing to busy herself with. _Maybe I should join some club quickly, _She thought bitterly. Sighing, she closed her locker door and walked out into the compound. It was quite cool for a spring evening. It was quickly getting dark as well.

She walked towards the school gates, so deeply engrossed in her own thoughts that she did not notice the commotion at the gates until she was very near it. A group of girls stood in a circle making a fuss. She noticed that the President Ayuzawa stood nearby, not looking very happy. She was trying to make the girls stop but in vain. Usui Takumi, the school's prince, stood near her, simply staring.

Disinterested in what was happening, Tanya decided to simply walk around the crowd and leave. So she maneuvered round the group of excited girls, smiled at the president and bowed. Then she turned to leave. Just then an arm stopped her. The grip on her wrist was gentle yet firm. She quickly spun around and came face to face with her 'attacker' from the festival. At first she was shocked and then puzzled. Finally anger took over. Angry green eyes stared into cool amber ones and the duo just simply stood there staring (glaring in her case) at each other. The little crowd of girls looked dumbfounded and stared on speechlessly.

"Please refrain from touching our students without their permission!" the president had stepped forward. There was nothing polite about her tone. She stood akimbo and scowled at Igarashi as if she would jump on him if he didn't listen to her.

"Kaichou..."Tanya murmured, not really knowing what to say.

"But we have plans," The guy smiled, "Now if you'll excuse us, Seika's president." He bowed, still holding onto Tanya's hand. The he turned and walked away briskly, dragging her with him. The little group of girls whined .Tanya's mind was too surprised to register what was happening. Not until after she was roughly pushed into and seated in the white limousine that was parked in front of the gates and the engines had started that she grasped the situation she was in.

She quickly turned to the door and fumbled with its lock_. Auto lock!_ She cursed in her mind and turned back. While she glared at the handsome blond seated across from her, her mind registered the details of the car's interior. It was the size of a small living room, spacious, the seats were done in plush covers and there was a mini-bar and LCD TV at the rear. An automatic partition separated the rear from the driver's seat.

Despite not wanting to, Tanya noticed how good he looked. Tall and well built, his skin was slightly tanned and his bleached blond hair was cropped short except for the bangs which fell playfully over his right eye. His lips, she thought, were pulled in a perpetual smirk. She felt wary of him, of his presence which was intimidating. He had a graceful air about him, but his aura made him seem like someone unreachable. Someone she didn't want to entangle herself with.

Then suddenly, he leaned over and put both his palms on either side of her. Tanya shrank back as far as she could. He placed his right knee between her legs and moved closer until his face almost touched hers. Tanya could feel her heart beat faster and she felt a hint of fear somewhere deep within. Her mind felt dizzy. Her senses were raised as she felt his hot breath on the side of her face and neck. He was too close. She could smell his cologne. Expensive and dizzying. Her own breath hitched and she froze at the intimacy.

Tora felt her go stiff. Satisfied, he smirked and without warning, sank back to his own seat as abruptly as he'd come near her. He was amused to see the cool and steady look on her face, which was contradictory to the fear he'd sensed in her.

"Tanya Watanui," He drawled, his voice was mellow yet deep. He smiled inwardly as he saw the frown that appeared on her face when he said her name. "Second year student at Seika. Honor student, living alone at Sakura Heights, Russian immigrant, yet he surname Watanui—"

"You were following me!" Tanya cut him short as realization suddenly hit her. "Why?" She asked with a sternness that surprised and amused him. And then, "Who the heck are _you?_" Tora was slightly irritated at the question which was so disrespectfully thrown at him. Did she really not know who _he_ was? _That should be fun_. He chuckled.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Tanya growled at him, "I won't allow you to laugh at me after you molest me and then kidnap me!"

"Molest?" Tora's voice was mock hurt, "but that is such an ugly word." His nonchalant manner made Tanya's blood boil, but she knew better than to let anger control her. If she wanted out of this situation, she needed to keep her head cool and be sensible.

"You want something from me," she spoke stiffly, "What is it?"

"I am surprised you can tell," Tora spoke lazily as he slowly rested a hand on her lap. He smiled when she made no attempt to brush it off.

"You had me followed, came to my school and now you are taking me to God knows where. You wouldn't be doing such things to a random stranger unless you wanted something in return." She ranted in a single breath. Tora stared at her face, slightly surprised by her sudden outburst. Then he smiled and leaned forward again. His hand moved up from her thigh to cup her chin and lift it up to his face.

"Yes, there is something I do seek from you," His voice was dangerously low and suggestive, "compensation for the last time we met."

Tanya suddenly remembered the punch and the blow she'd given him that time. "That _was _compensation for what you did. I don't see the need of continuing this any further." When Tora smiled at her questioningly, she quickly continued," You snuck up on me and manhandled me, I hit you in return. We're even."

"But that's the whole point you see," Tora's gaze on her intensified and he murmured, "_You_ can never get even with _me_."

He pressed her cheeks lightly and her lips parted open in a childish pout, and then, without warning, his lips crashed down on hers. She immediately thrust her hand out to hit him, but he caught it. Taking both her hands he pinned them on top her head. He pushed his tongue deep into her mouth and slowly intensified the kiss. It was exactly five minutes later that he withdrew, slowly biting her lower lip and sank into his seat and gazed at her expression, a satisfied smile playing on his lips.

She looked slightly disheveled and short of breath. Her lips were red and puffy from the passionate kiss. Anger, embarrassment and confusion were evident in her eyes.

Tanya felt weak in the knees. She was afraid, slightly, but yes she was afraid. But she wouldn't let it show. Tora folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, "See you Tanya."

As if on cue, the car came to a halt and without thinking, Tanya quickly grabbed the door handle and opened it. This time the lock opened and she hastily stepped out and slammed the door shut. The car slowly moved up the road and out of her sight. Tanya stood there on the road, motionless and in wonder. Her mind was a jumble. She needed to clear it up. Sensing familiar surroundings, Tanya looked up.

Across the road was a large whitewashed building with glass panels. On the board at the gate in dark and elegant gold letters were the words embossed-"SAKURA HEIGHTS"

-:-


	4. CHAPTER 4:Flowers & Presents Make My Day

**CHAPTER 4: Flowers And Presents Make My Day (Or Do They?)**

The next morning saw Tanya in low spirits. She woke up feeling dreadful. Last evening's incident was still clearly etched in her mind. She was disgruntled by the fact that a total stranger had forced away her first kiss and had then left her stranded. Well not exactly stranded, since she was dropped right near her apartment. But that thought wasn't comforting either. It made her uneasy to think that the guy knew her name, where she went to school, where she lived and God only knows what else but all that she knew about him was that – nothing! She knew nothing about him. She was feeling insecure. But the only good thing that had happened since yesterday was that the stalking had stopped. _Big news! Since he was the one having me followed_, Tanya thought sarcastically.

She got out of bed grudgingly and walked into the shower.

An hour and a half later, she was fully dressed in her uniform and ready go. She stepped out of the apartment and locked the door. She made her way to the elevator and waited for it to come up. There was a chime and the elevator doors opened. Tanya looked up and saw huge bouquet of creamy white Dutch roses and she squealed in delight. A man, tall and hiding behind the flowers stepped out of the elevator.

"I was hoping I might catch you in time before you left for school, "He spoke in English, his voice was soft yet manly, his English heavily accented, "I was hoping to get a little peek at my princess before I went back today."

Tanya took the bouquet from him in one hand and hugged him with the other. When she finally let go and stepped back, she looked up and beamed at the man's face, "Alexei! What do you mean go back! You just came!" Her English on the other hand was perfect. The man, slightly older than her, fair-skinned and handsome with light blue eyes and hair as black as hers smile down at her. She was tall but when she stood beside him, she seemed so much shorter.

"Business," he said with a pout and she nodded as if she understood, "So I thought I would make up by dropping you off at school. Be right back." Taking the apartment keys and the bouquet from her, he quickly trotted off to her apartment and came back a few minutes later and handed her the keys back. Then he put elbow out for and cocked his head to one side, "Shall we?" He smiled and looked like the perfect Adonis. Tanya gave a small laugh and slipped he hands through his.

A few minutes later they had walked out of the foyer, talking and laughing. He held open the door of a black convertible Bentley and she stepped. He walked around the car and jumped into the driver's seat and drove off.

Neither of them noticed the white limousine that was parked across the road. One of the tinted windows rolled up as they drove off, slowly hiding the annoyed face of a certain someone.

-:-

"It's been five months since I last saw you princess," Alexei turned to look at Tanya, trying to gauge he expression, then he turned his gaze back on the road again, "Have you been keeping well? Did you try to contact home?" Tanya sighed, "I know what you are trying to do there Alexei, but I don't want to talk about it now."

"Right, my bad," Alexei quickly continued, "What about your father then? Have you been in contact with—"

"He's dead Alexei." They did not speak for the next few minutes and total silence enveloped them. Tanya broke it by saying, "I found out just a couple of weeks ago. That's that." She was surprised when his hand came and warmly clasped hers, squeezing it gently as if he was trying to reassure her. Tanya smiled and said, "I've missed you."

"I know that princess," he laughed gently. Tanya smiled at the caressing manner in which he said the nickname. "Park a block away from school Alexei," She said looking up at the face of her childhood friend, "I don't want your charming looks and your amazing car to cause a riot." She said not without a hint of playful sarcasm.

He looked down at her and grinned. His face alight with mischievousness, "I would be glad to cause a riot if it's in your heart." His tone was playful and she laughed and reached forward to tweak his ear playfully. But he parked a block away anyway. Tanya got out of the car and closed the door behind her. Turning, she leaned and peered into the car as the windows rolled down. "You need to come over sometime Alexei," She was smiling but she felt sad to be saying goodbye to her friend when they had just met, "it tends to get lonely," she admitted.

Alexei smiled at her, his face angelic. He had always been comforting to be with, even when...Tanya quickly shook her head, driving the thought away. She didn't want to look back now of all times.

"I know what we can do," Alexei said, breaking into her thoughts, as if he knew what she was thinking of, "I'll have to come down to Japan again next week, got this big deal to sign. If all goes well, I might just have to keep coming here _on business_," He gave a shrug and added, "so shall we, say, go out to dinner or movies, or maybe sightseeing. Knowing you, you haven't even bothered to explore the beauties this place has to offer."

"Well let's just say that the _beauties_ you talk about don't interest me. I'm straight." She admonished him playfully. He laughed and then looked back at her, "Seriously now."

"I'd love to." Tanya straightened up and stepped on the pavement, "See you the Alexei."

"See you princess," He blew her a kiss. The window rolled up and he drove off.

Tanya sighed and then joined the throng of pedestrians as she made her way to school.

-:-

"Good morning Kaichou," Tanya greeted the school president at the shoe-locker room. Misaki Ayuzawa looked up and greeted her back. Then suddenly, she grabbed her arm and said, "What did he do to you?" Tanya stared at her, puzzled. Misaki continued anyways, "Tell me, did that bastard do anything to you? I'll break his bones if he did!"

Realization hit home and Tanya remembered that perverted blond. She placed her hand on Misaki's arm and assured her, "Nothing happened Kaichou, nothing to be worried about at all," this problem was hers to tackle with. She didn't want to drag the president into it. She had enough on her plate already, "He told you we had plans remember?" She lied so blatantly that she surprised herself.

"Is-is that so?" Misaki let her arms fall hesitatingly; she looked into the tall girl's face and smiled. Tanya was surprised by how gentle it was. Completely different from the demonic face she put on when tackling the ruffians in the school

"How do you know him Kaichou?" She framed her question carefully, trying to hide the fact that she did not know anything about the guy _she had plans with_. Her question took Misaki by surprise. She didn't know how to answer that, so she simply said, "Well Tora Igarashi is the student council president at Miyabigaoka High School. As council presidents, we have-er- often met to discuss- er-..." and she trailed off. Misaki's relationship with Tora was complicated. They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies either. Neither were they on neutral grounds. But that wasn't something she could reveal to a schoolmate.

Tanya simply nodded and said, "Ok then Kaichou. See you later." And she walked off.

_Tora Igarashi_, she thought, _At least I know your name now_. _That and the fact that you are a perverted bastard!_

-:-

"Igarashi-kun!" a voice stopped Tora just as he was about to step into his limo. Maki held the door open for him, waiting to see if he would respond or get in. Tora turned around and smiled, his fake smile which fooled people all over the country. It was Yi Hua Lee, the Chinese transfer student and one of the elites of Miyabigaoka. He was annoyed. But it came to him with practice to keep his emotions in control.

"Lee-san?" he was polite and waited for the beautiful girl to reply.

"I forgot to mention it earlier today, but you must come to the party that my parents are throwing this Saturday evening," she smiled, "you'll come wont you? Arashiyama will be escorting me, Kaon and Tomu Umekouji will come together as usual. You should come too." Turning t Maki she continued, "Of course you should come too Kanade-kun. It'll be fun." Maki simply bowed low in response.

"Of course I'll come Lee-san," Tora's manner was all-polite and charming. It didn't surprise him how the usual vain and haughty Yi Hua could change her demeanor to be the modest and graceful girl. "I couldn't turn down an invite from your parents now could I?"

"Well then, excuse me Igarashi-Kun," and Yi Hua left.

"Perfect timing," Tora mused as he got into the car and Maki followed. Maki simply smiled at his friend, fully understanding what was about to come.

They had waited outside Watanui's apartment this morning only to find her walking out with a handsome foreigner, arm in arm. That had irked Tora to no end. He had muttered something about my plaything. Maki had not commented and only hoped for the good of that man that he was only a friend and no more. There was no telling what Tora would do if that man was more than a friend to Watanui.

Tora flipped his phone open and speed-dialed a number. "Ah Maya-san, I was wondering if you could help me send the package that I ordered..."

Maki looked out of the window and sighed, this was a procedure that had taken place several times before. All had borne the same results.

-:-

Later that evening, Tanya stumbled out of the lift and walked towards her apartment door. She smiled as she saw the flowers neatly arranged on the cabinet by the door. Her gaze then shifted to the long box that stood by it. _Another surprise from Alexei_, She thought. She lifted the package and walked to her bedroom, dropped her bag on the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Taking the package on her lap she opened it. Carefully wrapped in layers of tissue was a royal blue midi-dress. It was a halter-necked dress which had a tiny but elegant bow behind the neck and ran backless till a little above the waist. The skirt's hem was slightly billowy and had lace borders. The dress looked expensive and classy. Packed inside were also a pair of black peep-toe pumps and a small box which contained a simple forked platinum bracelet. Tanya was delighted by the little present and beamed at the contents f the box.

She picked out the dress to try it in front of the mirror. As she did so a plain white card fell out. She picked it up and her smile quickly faded. It was replaced by a scowl as she read the message written in a plain, running hand.

_With complements from T.I._

-:-

**A/N: 4 chapters in 5 days..that's a lot of hard work really guys! so about showing some appreciation if you like the chapters so far? REVIEWS! PUHLEEEEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Knowing About You

CHAPTER 5: **Knowing About You (The Unconventional Way)**

Tora Igarashi sat in the living room of the Igarashi manor; his head laid back on the sofa, waiting while a maid slowly took his shoes off and put his slippers on. Another took his over-coat from him and a third had him a cup of steaming hot coffee. Their tasks done, they withdrew to a corner and waited, with heads slightly bowed, for further orders from the young master of the house.

But Tora was immersed in his own thoughts. _She would have seen the dress by now_. He chuckled slightly trying to imagine what her reaction would be when she saw that it was from him. It had been easy to _persuade_ the head of security of the building to allow access to her apartment. The name Igarashi prevailed yet again and the package was delivered. Tora mused over the fact how money could buy him everything he had ever wanted. Now, it was time to buy Tanya Watanui over.

-:-

Saying that Tanya was furious would be an understatement. She was beyond that. She stood at the desk of the security guard, towering over him and yelling at the cowering man. She went on about his lack of discretion and concern in her accented Japanese which was strewn with many Russian words, a lot of which were swear words. The poor man, afraid of the angry young woman, could not grasp anything she said. Then as suddenly as she had barged into his room, she stomped out but not before sending him a deathly glare and slamming the door so had that he feared it would bring everyone in the building out.

Then he slumped back into his chair, regretting that he had been taken in by an Igarashi messenger in the first place.

-:-

Tanya slammed the door of the security guard's office and walked off. A man who got into the lift held it open for her, but she simply walked past him and took the stairs up. She needed something to drain her anger and nothing was better than some physical exertion. Her anger was born out of insecurity. Tora Igarashi was having her followed, then he forced himself into her life and now he had forced his way (not exactly) into her house. The man was capable of influencing people, she now realized. Then she paused on one step, contemplating something and then she dashed off.

Back in her room, Tanya sat on her bed, her laptop propped up in front of her. She connected through the internet and sought out the search engine, and then she carefully typed in the words. She was surprised for no sooner had she typed the first two letters than the search prompted Tora Igarashi's name. She clicked on it and she got thousands of results. She clicked on the first one and read through its contents.

To her surprise, she found out that it was fan page promoted by a group of girls and followed by thousands of other girls. Tora Igarashi, the only son of Kazuhiro Igarashi, was the sole heir to the great Igarashi conglomerate which spread all over Japan and in many countries overseas. She gathered from the remaining article that he was a star student, top of his batch, excelling at sports, already handling many business matters and most of all, he was looked up to by many people and was stated to be the most eligible bachelor in the country, no exaggeration.

Tanya closed the window and leaned back, biting her lower lip, thinking. Then she picked up her phone and dialed an international number. The ringtone started and Tanya counted till 3 when someone from the other side answered.

"Hello?" she smiled when she head Alexei's voice. His Russian sounded so deep and gentle on the phone.

"Alexei, it's me."She replied in English.

"Princess, you finally called!" Tanya detected a slight hint of surprise in his voice," Is anything the problem?"

"No, no! I was just wondering if you could help me with some information about a certain person. I thought you might know him. He goes by the name Tora Igarashi."

"You mean to say you don't know about him?" The shock in his voice surprised her, "I have been trying to get into business with the Igarashis. Tough luck so far! They are the number one in Japan, Tora Igarashi is the heir. He's a very immaculate and impeccable person. A thorough business person as well. Words would fall short to describe him...but wait, why are you inquiring after him, princess?"

"No biggie really!" Tanya's mind worked quickly to find a good excuse, "He's about as old as me and well people have been talking a lot about him so I thought I might as well find out. Just curious, that's all"

"I see," Alexei seemed to have bought it, "but you might as well have looked him up in the internet."

_SHIT._ "Ha ha you're right." Tanya waited with bated breath for him to ask further questions.

"But I don't mind you calling me for anything, princess."

Tanya almost sighed with relief, "Thanks Alexei, I'll hang up now. Bye."

"Bye princess."

Tanya fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She sighed and muttered, "Tora Igarashi... what is it that you want?"

-:-

Weaknesses. Kanade Maki sat in an office room, going through various files. He sighed with frustration and dropped yet another file to the floor. Tora Igarashi sought people's weaknesses and then he exploited them to his own advantage. However Maki was unable to find anything worthwhile about Tanya Watanui except that she was a mixed race immigrant. _Kaichou isn't going to be happy about this_, he thought.

All the data and material collected so far had proved to be useless. But there were many more files yet to check and Maki had been allotted little time_.__ Kaichou is so ruthless._

He picked up another file and opened it. He flipped through a few pages and came to a stop at one page. He picked up a photograph and stared at it for a long time. Then he picked up the phone beside him and dialed a number.

-:-

"That's all? I don't see that of any use." Tora complained. He and Maki were seated in the Student council room.

A picture of a man in a navy blue suit standing in front of a building, whose sign read "CTZ NEWS", was lying on the coffee table.

"But Kaichou, he was the best journalist that they had. Reports say that he was excellent in his field and had done a lot of coverage abroad. News had it that he was to be promoted to be the editor of their monthly journal. Sadly, a month after his promotion was announced, he was let go."

Tora raised an eyebrow at Maki, "Why would they let such good an employee go?"

"It was published that he wished to retire. No one questioned it at that time," Maki explained, "but I did some research. He retired at the age of 24, too early for someone so exceptional. So I did some further probing. A long-standing employee of the CTZ NEWS let in that he was fired under disgraceful circumstances."

"What kind of disgraceful circumstances Kanade?" Tora's voice bore that low inquisitive tone which also was a sign of impending disaster.

"I'm afraid there are no records found for that. And the employee said he wasn't aware of the details. The details of the matter were confined to the chairman's office."

Tora got up from his seat and walked to the window and stared out. Maki obediently stood behind, waiting for whatever he was about to say next. Then Tora turned, an evil smirk played on his lips as he looked at Maki. The he said, "And you say that this man, Seiichi Watanui is Tanya's father?"

-:-


	6. Chapter 6: The Uninvited Guest

CHAPTER 6: The Uninvited Guest

Tanya felt a chill as she closed the apartment door behind her. The package from Tora Igarashi had been tucked away at the corner near her entrance because she didn't know what to do with it. She decided not to throw it away because, even if Igarashi had bought it, it was expensive and she did not believe in wasting money or material.

_But I need to get rid of it somehow_, she thought drily. When she stepped out of the foyer and gazed at the clear blue skies, her mind wandered off, for an instant, to far off things of the past. Quickly, with a sigh, she drove the impeding thoughts away and locked them away at the back of her mind. Like she had always done. And walked off. _That's all in the past, Tora Igarashi will not harm me!_ She told herself. However she still remained a bit doubtful about her conviction.

-:-

Class 2-F was buzzing with activity and people talked animatedly. As soon as the doors slid open and Tanya walked in, the buzzing stopped and she became aware of all the stares being sent her way. _Now what?_ She thought drily.

Avoiding the hostility that made the air so thick, she made her way to her seat at the far corner near the window. As soon as she plopped down on her seat and opened her notebook, a shadow fell on her desk. She looked up and found three of her classmates standing around her desk. The one standing directly in front of her was Sayuri Sakurai, who considered herself to be the queen of the class. The other two were her sidekicks, Maya and Miku. Tanya would have laughed out loud at the way they dressed and acted so in sync like children if it hadn't been for her current situated.

"Yes?" she asked, wariness lacing her tone. It was Sayuri who spoke up. "Watanui-san," her voice cut through like ice, "what relationship do you have with Igarashi-sama?" Her eyes narrowed into slits and glared at Tanya in a way that would have killed hundreds of people, if looks could have killed. Tanya became aware that the class had gone still and all eyes were on the four of them. "Should that concern you in any way?" Tanya's voice was even colder and she glared at Sayuri, not willing to be outdone by the looks she was getting from the trio. Maya and Miku slammed their hands on her desk, "Don't talk back to us! Answer when Sayuri asks a question." Annoyed, Tanya stood up and slammed her own hands on the desk. The trio was taken aback for a moment. "You guys stop bothering me! What goes with me and Igarashi is my business. You need to back off!"

Sayuri opened her mouth to speak but the doors slip open and the entire class turned towards it. It was Akira Murasame. After Usui Takumi, Murasame was the second person that every girl in Seika High adored and worshipped. As it would be, no sooner did he enter, than everyone in class forgot about the drama that was unfolding just seconds ago. Tanya sat down with a grunt and watched as Murasame walked towards his seat in front of her and sat down. He simply turned his head towards the window and gazed outside. You would think that from all the attention he got, he was a snob but Tanya was quite surprised by how immune he was to all of it. Slightly more than six feet tall, Murasame had an athletic build. One could see the muscles of his arms rippling through his shirt fabric. He walked with a gait of someone who was certain but carefree. His dark hair fell wildly on his face which was handsome with an edge of roughness to it. Tanya had been, initially, taken in by his attractive features, but it had faded quickly. Right now, she mouthed a silent "_thank you_" to his back for he had inadvertently saved her from God knows what trouble.

-:-

She should have expected it. From all the troubles she'd been having lately, not to mention that they all revolved around him, she should have known it wouldn't end so soon. But how was she to know that she would find Tora Igarashi sitting comfortably on _her_ sofa and flipping through the channels on _her _TV in _her_ house?

Tanya had come back from school exhausted and had opened the door to her apartment to find him there looking at home. Her first instinct was to check the door. The lock and the knob were intact, there were no signs of any breaking and she was _certain_ that he could not have gained access to a key. So how in the world had he gotten himself in?

"Because I'm an Igarashi," he said as if reading her thoughts, his gaze still on the TV screen, "I can do anything." In seconds Tanya was in front of him, her fists clenched on his shirt collar and a look of pure anger on her face. "Why are you here?" She spoke in English, her voice and her hands shaking with anger.

Her eyes widened as Tora carelessly put an arm around her waist and put his other hand on her hands, pressing them lightly and…._suggestively_. "My, my! Tanya, just one kiss and you are already dying to touch me." Her grip on his shirt immediately loosened as memories of that kiss flooded in, burning her cheeks with a crimson hue. He chuckled at her expression, clearly enjoying her discomfort. She tried to take a step back but he pulled her closer and brought her down on the sofa. Tanya gasped in surprise. There she was lying on the sofa while Tora Igarashi was bent over her frame, his lips pulled into his trademark smirk, his face close to hers, his hot breath washing her neck.

Tanya hadn't realized she had been gripping his arms until he had looked at her hands on his arms and given a bemused smile. She immediately let go as if she had been burned. She glared into his eyes which seemed to amuse him even more.

"Get. Off. Me." She muttered through gritted teeth. Angry green eyes bored into cool liquid-golden ones. She thought he wouldn't and she was prepared to hit him. But then one second he was smirking at her face, the next he was standing up nonchalantly and pulled her up. She stumbled slightly and took a few steps back, away from him, and steadied herself. "Why are you in my house?" Her voice, which she meant to sound authoritative and in control, came out soft and hitched. She burned with his touch that still lingered somewhere on her body.

"I wanted to see you." He smirked and stepped closer to her. Her eyes widened, not at his gesture, not at his words, but the way he said them. Like he said that so coolly and calmly to girls every day. Which she was sure he did.

He was now very close to her. His body was a hardly an inch apart from her. His muscles, his smoldering look and the smell of his cologne all over-whelmed, more like over-powered her. She put both her palms on his chest to push him away but found herself holding on to him for support. Wrong move she realized for he immediately took hold of a hand with his one hand and slipped the other around her waist and pulled her against him. Their bodies touched and Tanya could feel the heat radiating off his skin. Her heart was, by now, hammering hard against her rib cage She hoped fervently that he would not mistake her apprehension for anticipation. But any further chain of thought was extinguished when he put his lips against hers. Her knees turned into jelly and she clung to him to keep from falling. He played with her lower lip, biting it, and sucking on it. Then he suddenly let go.

Tanya collapsed on the sofa. Shock and confusion apparent in her eyes. Tora smirked. He pulled out something from the pocket of his slacks and let it fall on her lap. Stunned, she looked up from the envelope to him and found him by the door, looking at the package. _His _package.

Tanya then made as if to stand up. "How dare you?" But his next words drained the blood from her face and she plopped back down on the sofa.

"Seiichi Watanui. Reporter under the CTZ News. Was fired under disgraceful circumstances. Died in a car accident three months ago." He talked as if he was repeating some boring lecture notes. Then, his voice deliberate and cold, he said "Your father."

There was a moment when everything on Earth seemed to freeze over.

Then he turned to face her. "You should come," he said in a way that told her he wasn't requesting but simply ordering her, "Wear that." He pointed at the package and left.

For a few seconds Tanya simply sat there. Her mind was blank. Then she picked up the envelope, a pale peach thing with dark floral embellishments. She opened it and pulled out the cream colour card inside which smelled of sweet lavender. She read the contents, her face impassive. Then she simply dropped the card on the table and walked into her room.

-:-

Maki took the blazer from the maid and sent her away. He then walked up to Tora who was standing among a trio of men who were busy measuring him and fitting his clothes. A bored look was pasted on Tora's face. He looked up disinterestedly at the blazer that Maki put before him. "Should I send an invite to Himawari Oujo-sama?" Maki enquired, his tone polite and professional, "She would be an excellent escort to the Lee family party. I could -"

"I have already found an escort, Kanade" Tora cut him off, his voice a drawl.

Maki wasn't slighted by the interruption. He simply bowed low and said, "That is excellent Kaichou. Who could it be?"

Tora looked away from him, his gaze wandered outside the window. He seemed to stare at it for a long time then. Then a sinister smile played around his lips as he said, "Tanya Watanui."

-:-

-:-

**A/N :**

**I know I'm updating after a long time. Sorry for the wait but I have been busy with Exams and the after exam period of rest and new academic year and stuff..But that's all past now. I'll make sure to update faster. Please review the story guys. Reviews are inspiring.**

**Nerf-or-Nothing : I understand that you want it to be MisaXTora. so do I, but we all know Usui's gonna have Misaki. And I definitely want Tora to be the good happy guy. So i altered the character details slightly. If I didn't, it wouldn't be a fanfiction :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Inevitable Meetings

CHAPTER SEVEN: Inevitable Meetings

_The halls were dark. The little girl walked uneasily past the closed doors and the portraits of great ancestors who seemed to be looking down at her, their noses upturned. "Mama," the little girl cried clutching tightly the stuffed bear that was dragging by her side. "Mama, where are you?" tears were spilling out of the corners of her eyes. She had come to a stop by a huge oak door. The dark wooden paneling looked ominous with the light that was spilling out from the crack that was open. Sniffing, the girl opened the door wider and stepped in. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched her mother._

Tanya got up sweating and breathing hard. Things of the past which had been locked deep inside her mind were slowly escaping out. Her throat was parched. Her hand shot out for the water jug near her bed. She gulped down the cold water which washed away her inhibitions for the moment. When her pulse came down back to normal and she started breathing normally, she fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

She got out of bed and walked hesitatingly to her telephone. She dialed a number that had been burned into her memory. A couple of rings and a deep voice answered her call.

"Hello."

"It's me." Tanya's voice had an edge of fear and anticipation.

"You are not supposed to call," the voice, cold and emotionless, spoke out.

"I called, b-because…t-there is," Tanya was panicky and her hand which held the receiver trembled, "I think there might be trouble." She finally managed.

There was a slight pause on the other side. And then, "The master would not be pleased. And _she_ would be downright furious."

Half an hour later, Tanya put the receiver down and slid down against the wall. Images of a mean-faced smirking blond boy flashed before her.

He knew. Tora Igarashi knew who her father was. He knew her father was disgraced. And it wouldn't take him long to figure out all the deep secrets that she had buried behind her and come here.

His demons were starting to haunt her demons out.

-:-

Came Saturday and Tanya sat at her school desk sweating about the invitation which seemed to burn a hole right through her handbag. She knew that if she went to the party, it would show her as weak and incite Igarashi to take some further action. But she also knew that if she didn't go, he would be making life hell for her. She sighed and dropped her head on the desk.

A shadow fell on her face and her eyed moved to look up. It was Akira Murasame. He seemed like he wanted to ask her something so she lifted her head and looked back at him, her eyebrows raised quizzically. And then to her surprise, he grinned. His smile, dazzling and cheerful, made him look so alive and cheerful. Tanya couldn't help but smile back in response.

"Ne Watanu- chan…."he trailed off. Tanya made a note of how he used her surname but suffixed it with an intimate salutation. "Yes Murasame-san?" She replied politely. She was aware of three pairs of eyes that were shooting death glares at her.

"Say, will you be my research partner?" Murasame asked pleadingly. "Say what? Research partner?" Tanya blurted out. Murasame looked back at her, puzzled. Then he smiled again, "You weren't listening? The English teacher has asked us to pair up and research and put forward a thesis on any book of our choice. I was wondering if you'd pair up with me."

"Oh that," she said and then without thinking, replied, "Sure, that would be great."

A collective groan escaped all the girls who were intently hanging on to every word of this duo. "Then it's settled. Yoroshiku ne," Murasame thrust his hand forward which she took without hesitation. His hands were warm and friendly, she decided. His smile made his handsome face look even more charming and warmed her heart. Then when he was gone, she grabbed her bag and rushed out before the girls could ambush her.

-:-

It was 5 o' clock in the evening when the doorbell rang. Tanya's heart thumped as she wondered who it was. But when she opened the door, a smiling Alexei greeted her. "Surprise princess."

A wave of relief and joy washed over Tanya and she jumped up and gave him a big and tight hug. "Alexei!" She laughed and planted a huge kiss on his offered cheek and stepped back. "But why are you here?" sudden panic washed over and she prayed it wasn't because of anything to do with the call from few days back.

"Remember about the business deal in Japan that I was talking about? Well it's been finalized and they are having a small celebration. Be my tonight escort princess."

The joy in her died as soon as she remembered the party that Tora Igarashi had invited her to. It was a few hours away and she still hadn't decided if she was going to attend or not. A lot of her life depended on how she handled this situation.

"Princess?" Alexei inquired, his toned worried. Tanya looked up into his blue eyes and felt pained

Manipulation. She had always been a victim of it in the past. Alexei had been there always. He had given her the strength she needed to fight. But when she had decided to come here, she had come with the resolve that she would shut the book on her pass and start afresh. Alexei's look gave her a strength and her resolve steeled. Tora Igarashi could not, he would not manipulate her.

"Let me pick out a dress."

-:-

It was half past eight and she still hadn't shown up. Tora Igarashi was not a patient man. The party bored him to death and his only promised source of entertainment had failed to show up. Girls wearing sinfully cut dresses flocked and clung to him. Beneath his exterior of charm and perfection, Tora Igarashi was bristling with irritation. _Damn that woman! Did his threat not have any effect on her? How could she disregard his warning? Did she really think he was incapable of doing her harm? _He smiled down at the woman who had her arms circled through his and kept giggling and talking about something. He excused himself and made his way to the men's restroom. He needed a moment of peace.

The grand mirror reflected a tall young man. His handsome face was sported a frown. His short blond hair was combed back, his black suit fitted his body and showed a lean but slightly muscular frame. The water he had splashed over his face did little to cool his heated head.

Misaki. It was Ayuzawa Misaki all over again. The reason Tanya Watanui interested him was because she resembled Misaki. She wasn't overwhelmed by his status. She talked back to him with total ease and confidence. But at the same time she was someone else. Someone he couldn't figure out. Someone who was able to evade his tracking. Someone who defied him.

Someone who had a past that seemed murkier than Ayuzawa Misaki's.

A few minutes later, he walked back into the grand hall of the Lee family residence. Cultured voices and music greeted him. Yi Hua's father approached Tora.

"Lee-san," Tora bowed, his voice and mannered polite and sweet, "Thank you for having me at your party."

"Young man, the pleasure's all mine to have the Igarashi heir at my humble celebration." Mr. Lee, a man in his late forties, smiled and beckoned Tora to go with him, "I must introduce you to someone Tora, come along."

They approached a small group of people who were discussing something with much fervour. The group consisted of Yi Hua, her mother and a man and a woman who had their back to him. Yi Hua and her mother were laughing coquettishly and blushing at the attention of the blond who was as tall Tora but maybe more muscular.

"Romanov-san," Mr. Lee called out, "There is someone I'd like you to meet."

The man and his escort turned at the same time and a slight gasp from the woman went unnoticed as the group took in the Igarashi heir.

Cool yellow eyes met shocked green ones.

-:-

-:-

**A/N:-**

**And that's the 7th chapter at last! Sorry for the late updates guys. I'm bogged down with assignments and exams. Reviews please guys :) **

**Blink-Dream Thank you. I'm glad you like it. i'll keep the chapters coming. keep the reviews coming please.**

**Just Be Reckless Thanks a lot. I'm glad you think it's a good story. Me too, even though I wanted Tora to have Misaki, I couldn't bear to see Misaki and Usui not together. So I decided that Tora must have someone :)**

**Guesr : I do know what rated m means...just that mine's not an all-lemon thing...they'll come, but they won't form the core of my story.**


	8. Chapter 8: What He Wants

**CHAPTER 8: What He Wants**

_They approached a small group of people who were discussing something with much fervour. The group consisted of Yi Hua, her mother and a man and a woman who had their back to him. Yi Hua and her mother were laughing coquettishly and blushing at the attention of the blond who was as tall Tora but maybe more muscular._

"_Romanov-san," Mr. Lee called out, "There is someone I'd like you to meet."_

_The man and his escort turned at the same time and a slight gasp from the woman went unnoticed as the group took in the Igarashi heir._

_Cool yellow eyes met shocked green ones._

-:-

Tanya stood frozen. It seemed as if her legs had grown roots and planted themselves there. If only they would drag her somewhere deep and bury her as well! There was an exchange of pleasantries. Tora and Alexei shook hands. They were talking about something but she was oblivious to it all. Her eyes were on the Igarashi heir, her mind numb.

"Princess? Princess? Tanya!" Alexei's words brought her back to her senses. She looked at him questioningly and he gave her a worried look. Turning towards Tora, she saw that he was smiling, not smirking for a change, but smiling. His hand was poised out. As if on a reflex, her own hand stretched out to meet his. He bowed low before planting a kiss on her hand. His lips lingered on her hand longer than necessary, she decided. He smirked against her skin and she resisted a huge urge to jerk her hand away. When he finally let go, she quickly stepped back and looked away.

"Romanov-san, Lee-san tells me that you are in charge of the over-seas collaboration of his new product which is to be launched in Russia. You must be a very good business-man to have convinced Lee-san to sign the contract with you," Tora's voice all smooth, his words rolled out like sugar, "I do hope you shall also have time to help us with the Igarashi Corporation." His smile, Tanya noticed with much surprise, seemed very sincere despite it not reaching his eyes.

The string quintet that had been stationed at the podium for a long time had now started playing. Mr. Lee turned to beam at the little group and announced, "Well I think we should begin the dance. Tora, will you do the honour of opening the dance?" The man all but fawned over the young heir, looking at him with beseeching eyes. Tora bowed low and smiled. Then he turned to Tanya, the smile still on his face though by now Tanya could make out the hint of a smug look in it.

"Watanui-san, would you _please_ dance with me?" The stress on the adverb did not escape Tanya and she shot him a look but quickly checked herself because Alexei was looking. She once again put her arm in his, reluctantly, and in a moment she had been swept off from the group and onto the dance floor.

Tora's arm slid easily around her waist. He pulled her closer, his other hand holding hers. He moved fluidly to the music that was being played, sweeping her with him. His face was inches apart from hers. When the others started joining in the dance and all eyes were averted from them, he leaned in bring his lips very close to hers ears and Tanya felt hot breath wash over her neck. She shuddered and Tora smirked in satisfaction. "Ta-nya-Chan," Tanya became alert at the manner in which he stressed on every syllable, "I do believe that blue would have suited you much better. Tanya stiffened. A picture of her hall with the package still lying by her door flashed before her eyes. Before she could say anything Tora had pushed her gently away. He spun her around before pulling her back to him. His hands wrapped around her waist making her uncomfortable.

He eyed her from head to toe, taking in her elegant up-do that cupped her curls, the cream silk off-shoulder dress that accentuated her figure, the cream pumps and the silver bracelet on her wrist before meeting her gaze.

There it was all over again. The intense lock between gold and emerald that was bound to bring nothing but trouble. Tora's voice was cold as ice when he spoke again, all trace of the mock gentility gone, "You really thought you could go against me now did you?"

Tanya had stopped moving and now she simply stared up at his face, her eyes wide as saucers, fear evident in them. "W-What do you mean? I-er-I came didn't I?" She stammered, tearing her eyes away from his gaze. She pulled away from him and stood looking around hoping to catch sight of Alexei through the mêlée of people. Tora scowled. She was avoiding him. She dared!

He grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her away from the party towards the huge oak doors at the back. Within seconds they were out and up a flight of stairs. Tora walked determinedly through a corridor lit by dim lights. Tanya walked behind him, protesting in vain, trying to pry her hand from his strong grasp. This was it! She'd had enough of Tora manhandling her.

"I SAID WAIT!"

Tora spun around to meet a fist which caught him below the jaw. His hold on her wrist loosened and he stepped back, nursing his jaw. He looked up at her. The picture she made was a feast to his eyes-her hair was starting to come undone, stray wisps of curls framed her face, her green eyes shone bright with rage, her breath came out in short rasps, her chest heaved. After what seemed like years, Tanya composed herself. When she spoke, her voice came out in a whisper, "What do you want from me?"

Tora looked at her with a bored, listless look. Then he smirked. Tanya stiffened. He closed the distance between them and back her against a door. With his arms resting on either side of her against the door, he formed a human cage she couldn't escape from. He leaned in close to her, so close that their lips could almost touch. She could hear -_feel_- his breath this close. He smelled of cologne. His scent made her mind dizzy and made her knees weak. It made her want to grab a hold of him and devour him, his scent and his wholesomeness. She blushed and drove the thoughts away. _Unhealthy and not right! _She told herself.

"What I want _now_ is," Tora had cupped her chin and pushed her face upwards to meet his own, "you."

And he had her trapped in a hot and searing lip-lock. Sure Tora Igarashi had kissed her before and against her will at that, but, this kiss was different. It was intense and made her respond to his intruding tongue. Their tongues rolled and fought to gain dominance. For Tora, who was undoubtedly more experienced, it was a victory and soon he had her clinging to him to keep from falling, her arms clutching tightly at his shirt. Something like a low moan escaped from the back of her throat and Tora lost any control that he had left.

He pushed the door behind her and, without breaking the kiss, closed the door behind them and had pushed her down on the soft-velvet plush carpet. Leaving the territory of her sweet mouth, his tongue ventured out to her throat. He trailed kisses down her throat and his hand went up to fondle her left breast.

Tanya stiffened, suddenly jerked back to her senses. She found her voice and growled, "S-Stop!" She was pushing him off now. Struggling against his weight, she tried to pry his hands away from her. But he was too strong for her. He pinned her down with his legs and with one hand grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head.

"No!"

But Tora was too far-gone to listen. Static was ringing in his ears. With his one free hand he grabbed the shoulder of her dress and pulled it down. He growled when his eyes claimed their prize- her breasts were large, like he liked them, and were supple and firm- he grabbed one of them and pressed it lightly. They soft as marshmallows and it pleased him. He kissed the other bud, licking it and biting it until it became hard. He started trailing kisses down her abdomen when Tanya let out a stifled sob.

Tora froze. She was crying, he realized. Slowly he pulled away from her but made no attempt to get up. He let go of her wrists. She covered her eyes and Tora could see the stream of hot tears that trickled down her cheeks. Her heaving chest lay exposed.

For the first time in his life, Tora Igarashi felt ashamed. Women always came to him. Each and every one of them. They willingly gave themselves up in his arms. He had never forced his way with them. Misaki Ayuzawa didn't count. She wasn't the same. He had _not_ forced her. But here was a girl his own age, lying before him and crying. He had tried to force her! He felt uncomfortable and flustered.

He pulled her up and put his coat on her. Then he walked to the door and without a word, closed it behind him.

-:-

Tanya wasn't sure how long she sat there in the dark after her tears had dried. Her mind was in a turmoil and Tora's touch still felt hot all over her body. She shivered and pulled the coat tighter around her. Standing up, she walked to the door and opened it.

Kanade Maki stood a few feet away and it looked as if he had stood there for quite some time. He bowed before her and then straightening up, he said in a low voice, "Master Igarashi arranged for a chauffeur and car to drop you home. Allow me to escort you Watanui-san."

Tanya could hear the muffled sound of music and the chatter of people from downstairs. She hadn't expected the evening to end like this for God's sake! She didn't feel like going back to the crowd. _Alexei will worry_.

Sighing she turned and followed the waiting vice-president of Miyabigaoka to the grounds.

**A/N: This chapter seems pretty long to me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. There are a few things I'd like to tell all the readers:**

**1) For those of you who want to know why Tora's drawn towards Tanya, wait and see why.**

**2) For those wondering why there is no lemon yet-can't you wait guys? People don't have sex at all times during the day and the night (at least not in my story).**

**3) People who want more of Usaki, I can't promise you a whole lot of it, but I promise that they will come in the future chapters (not a whole lot though).**

**4) For those who love my story, I love you guys **

**Like and review please.**


	9. CHAP 9:The Storm That You Bring With You

**CHAPTER 9: The Storm That You Bring With You**

_It was raining. _

_It was raining hard. _

_It was raining ominously._

_Thunder and lightning accompanied the ghostly feeling that came with that particular night_

_The door opened and the little girl looked on with horrified eyes at her mother. There she lay on her bed. Her arms dangling by her side and a figure lay perched atop her, bending over her in an intimate manner._

"_Mama?" The little girl called out, unsure of what to do. The figures on the bed shifted and in the dark she could see their silhouettes moving. The figure sat up on bed and the little girl felt keen eyes watching her._

_Lightning illuminated the room and the little girl stepped back with shock. There on the bed was a blond man who was semi-naked and smirked at her. He stood up and walked towards her and said in a lazy drawl, "Ta-nya-Chan. Come play with me."_

_The girl ran away from him towards the bed where her mother lay. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room and when the blinding darkness followed, it was accompanied by screams of the little girl as she stared into her own face._

Tanya woke up screaming. Strong arms held her down but she thrashed violently, shrieking and crying. She felt herself pinned down to the bed and felt someone stroke her head and back.

"It's okay now," voice mellow and deep, Alexei hugged her and soothed her with his caresses and murmurs, "It's over princess. Just a bad dream."

She had stopped thrashing now, but, she couldn't help but shake and sob. They sat like that for a while-Alexei on her bed with Tanya on his lap while he hugged her and stroked her, rocking her gently - until she had calmed down and started breathing normally.

Propping the pillows and easing her against them, Alexei stood up and smiled down at her, "Know what princess? I'll go to the kitchen and get you some nice hot chocolate. And then we can sit and talk about this." He cocked his head slightly and looked at her for an answer. She nodded her head lightly and settled back against the pillows and closed her eyes. When she heard the door shut close, she opened her eyes and stared blankly ahead of her. _Talk about what? _She thought grimly.

She had arrived at her apartment last night feeling much shaken. She had sat in her settee for God knows how long when Alexei had arrived looking worried and asking her why she hadn't been answering her phone. She had apologized about leaving him at the party and made up some excuse which was something along the lines of being sick-but she couldn't remember. She had gone to bed straight after that leaving Alexei to take his space in the guest-room.

"Talk about what?" Tanya said out loud to no one particular. _I can't tell him about the complicated relationship between me and Igarashi. It's not even a damn relationship. I can't tell him that he tried to rape me. But suddenly changed his mind and had me escorted here safe and sound_.

With a groan she lay back on her back and stared up at her ceiling. _I can't tell him that I saw him in my dream with-she sighed and tried to suppress the thought deep inside but it just had to come out-with me in his arms!_

-:-

Minutes later, Alexei walked into the room with a steaming cup of chocolate in his hand. He stopped short when he saw that Tanya was sleeping soundly, her chest rising and falling softly, a troubled kind of expression on her face. He frowned and walked towards her. Setting the cup by the table beside the bed, he pulled the blanket over her and dimmed the lights. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled gently as her expression softened and she murmured something in her sleep.

With a worried look on his face, he watched the love of his life sleep.

-:-

At Miyabigaoka the atmosphere was bright. Or at least it was so in the student council room. Tora Igarashi was talking to the newly delegated student body reps. This time, the new president was a female. It kind of reminded him of Misaki. He smiled grimly and looked out of the window. "Which reminds me, she must have stepped down as well."

"Pardon me, Igarashi-sama?" the girl asked. Tora turned to her in surprise, not realizing that he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

He smiled, his fake smile that had the girl blushing. "I do believe Kaichou," he said looking at her, "that we should go and greet the new student council president of our friends-Seika High."

-:-

Tanya sat in her classroom. She stared out into the corridor where there was much commotion. All the students were hovering around Usui Takumi, glad that he was back in Seika for good. As she watched, suddenly the crowd tensed up and they all stared out of the windows onto the front grounds. Then to her shock and amazement, Usui jumped out of the window without hesitation. She stood upright and ran to the window to see if he was alright. It was the second floor damn it!

When she got to the window, she leaned out and froze. There stood Usui, unharmed, guarding Misaki against something. When she looked to see what he was glaring it, her insides churned and she felt dizzy.

It was Tora Igarashi.

They were talking about something. And from the looks of it didn't seem to be friendly conversation at all.

As he turned to leave, his eye caught hers. Tanya gasped at the contact of gold and emerald. He smirked and then walked away with Maki at his tail. Tanya felt her grip on the rail fail and her legs give away. And she slipped forward...

Until strong arms grabbed her from the waist.

"Look out."

Tanya felt her back against a body, warm and muscular. When her legs stopped shaking, she turned and met eyes with Akira Murasame.

"Are you okay Watanui-chan?" His expression was that of genuine concern. He was still holding onto her. Realising that eyes were watching, Tanya pulled away from him and gave a nervous laugh, "Ah! Murasame-san, I'm fine...I-I just kinda...er-well...I slipped," She looked at him and smile, "Thank you."

When he smiled after a pause, she was relieved to see that he had been convinced. "Shall we go to class then?" He cocked his head and smiled. She noticed that when he smiled, his left cheek dimpled giving him a cute look that elicited a smile out of anyone who the smile was flashed at. She smiled back and nodded. And then followed him to class.

The bell rang and everybody started shuffling to their seats. Staring out of the window, Tanya's thoughts drifted to Tora Igarashi. _Why did she ever have to meet him?_

-:-

It was weeks later that Akira and Tanya were in the library surfing through books in the English section. They had been at it for a long time and the sky was getting darker by the minute. With a sigh Tanya plopped herself down against a shelf and looked up at Akira with a frustrated look. "It's no use Murasame-san," she said wearily, "we must check the public library. Out school's library doesn't seem like it's going to be of much help."

Akira ran his fingers through his hair and then sat down on his haunches. "I guess you are right." He looked thoughtful for a second and then his face brightened up. "I have an idea!" His face beamed. "It's going to be New Year's Eve next Saturday. We can go visit the shrine at Kyoto. There's a great bookstore nearby that I know of. Will you come?" he looked at her expectantly but Tanya had her doubts. "All the way to Kyoto?" she questioned, "just for a book?"

Akira tutted and shook his head as if he was talking to a five-year old. "Well I figured that since this is your first New Year in Japan you might want to visit some traditional places and do stuff really traditionally. And then we could check out the bookstore." He grinned and then said, "Killing two birds with one stone."

Tanya seemed hesitant. Visiting Kyoto meant an overnight trip and she wasn't comfortable with the idea of spending the night with a classmate she barely knew. "Or maybe," Akira's voice had a hint of disappointment, "you already have plans? It's okay then, we'd just check out the public library this week." He then went to the table where they'd kept their bags and started gathering his books and packing them.

Tanya watch him with a confused expression. She was hesitating. _About what?_ She took a deep breath and got up. _It's okay. It's just an educational trip. Nothing untoward will happen. Grow up Tanya! It's not like you'd do anything inappropriate! _

"Murasame-san?"

He turned to look at her. "Hmm?"

"Let's go. This new year's day." She smiled her sincere smile that lightened up her face and made her look angelic. Akira's eyes widened.

"Let's go to Kyoto."

-:-

"Tora-sama, would like some more tea?"

Tora looked up at his fiancée and gave her a small smile, "No, Thank-you Chiyo."

Chiyo, a slim and short girl whose long hair was tied back with a ribbon, came and sat down beside Tora. They were both still dressed in their Miyabigaoka uniforms and were having tea with Tora's parents.

Kazuhiro Igarashi was a burly man whose black hair was combed back and his suit was crease-free. His black eyes were stern and formidable. Tora was the splitting image of his father except for his hair which he kept bleached blond all the time and his eyes, which resembled his mother's.

Sachiko Igarashi, Tora's mother, was a slim woman, tall like her son but there was a certain softness to her that both the males lacked. She was dressed in a white kimono and her hair was pulled up and pinned by a flower pin. Her face beautiful with prominent cheekbones, thin but smiling lips and golden-yellow eyes that always shone. She smiled warmly at her son and his fiancée.

"Chiyo-san," Sachiko started, setting her cup down, "You do understand why we are asking you to visit the shrine together this year, don't you?"

"Yes mother," Chiyo smiled, her head bowed low, "I understand perfectly my duties as a bride of the Igarashi family."

Sachiko nodded, "I know the two of you are still young, but as has been the tradition in the Igarashi family, it is mandatory that the Igarashi son and his bride-to-be must visit the family shrine on New Year's Day together without the family." She gave a wry smile, "I understand the both of you are ready for this? Visiting the shrine may not seem like a big deal but in this family, doing so would mean making an unspoken oath of eternal loyalty. However, if the two of you don't feel ready for this-"

Kazuhiro, who had been quietly observing all this time bellowed, "Nonsense! The boy perfectly understands this. So does the girl! They are ready for this and they shall go to the shrine as planned!"

Chiyo flinched. Sachiko shook her head. But Tora sat calm and composed. He was completely used to his father's outbursts and never complained no matter how irrational the outburst was.

He slowly got up. "We shall go visit the shrine father. That is," he turned to Chiyo, "if Chiyo wishes to."

Chiyo smiled and nodded, "Of course, I shall visit the shrine with you Tora-sama."

Tora returned her smile and turned back to his parents. "Then I shall take my leave father, mother." He bowed and ushered Chiyo out of the parlour.

Kanade Maki stood waiting outside. Chiyo greeted him and walked on ahead. Tora looked at Maki and said, "Make travelling arrangements for two Maki. Chiyo and I will be visiting the family shrine." Maki simple nodded his acknowledgment and walked behind Tora as they walked outside. Tora looked up at the dark sky and said out loud to know one in particular, "Back to Kyoto huh?"

-:-

-:-

-:-

**A/N: so this was it guys! Phew, I do believe that this had been my longest chapter so far. Anyways for those of you who might be wondering about the scene where Usui jumped off the second floor-it's from chapter 82 or 83 from the manga. I'm trying to bring in the Usaki and Tora conflict as much as possible.**

**Anyways please R&R. My exams are coming up so I won't be able to post anything for a while.**

**nekobella**** Thanks a lot. Your review was really supportive you know.**

**RavenKurochiki**** there will be enough Usaki in my story...but let me warn you, ToraXTanya are the main characters here.**

**Blink-Dream**** :3**

**Review if you can't wait for more clash between GOLD & EMERALD. Bye guys. Take care all.**


End file.
